


training

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa teaches Sara to throw a punch. Set during Sara’s early days with Nyssa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	training

“No. Like this,” Nyssa said, punching the bag with a clear thud. It flew forward, nothing like the bag’s soft rustle when Sara punched it. 

Sara tried again, focusing her strength. No improvement.

She grimaced, but Nyssa just stepped behind her, moved her into position softly. “Don’t hit the bag. Imagine hitting the far wall, right through the bag,” she whispered.

Sara nodded, trying not to seem distracted by the closeness. ( _How long had it been since she’d tasted another person’s skin? How long had she been here, learning to be a killer?_ )

She punched again, right in the center of the bag. It made moved, far, with a satisfying thud - not as far as Nyssa’s, but not bad either.

She grinned at Nyssa then, and Nyssa seemed surprised by it. But Nyssa smiled back. 

“Excellent improvements. I am… pleased.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Sara said, daring a little wink.

Nyssa seemed confused but she nodded politely.

Sara frowned. She wondered if this were the first time anyone has ever flirted with Nyssa. Knowing the League, it wouldn’t be a surprise, but it made Sara feel a cold pit in her stomach.

“Nyssa. Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you had grown up out there? In the outside world?”

Nyssa’s jaw firmed. “There is no greater honor than to be the daughter of the Demon.”

“Of course.”

“…Yes. Sometimes I wonder,” Nyssa finally added, gaze sharp. “Tell no one.”

“No one but us needs to know,” Sara said with a gentle smile.

Nyssa nodded her gratitude, then straightened her posture. “Again,” she said. 

Sara punched the bag again, hard, putting her body’s strength into it. It sent a line of pain up her hand, but it still felt like a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks for the Punch challenge


End file.
